


You Can Have Me When You Want Me

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Infinite Playlist of Ships [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when they’d decided to play that ridiculous drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Me When You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous tumblr prompt: Laurel/Michaela - Honey by Mariah Carey. No beta so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not my property and I seek no profit. The delightful song by Mariah Carey is also not mine.

Michaela knows the minute Laurel’s lips hit hers that she'll never feel like she's had enough. It's not as if she's never had a decent kiss, there have been plenty but  _this_ , this is new. Laurel seems to read her so well. She's insistent in all the rights places and she gently squeezes Michaela's hips as she pays special attention to her bottom lip.

Michalea's own hands are awkward, suspended just above the small of Laurel’s back. She didn’t expect to enjoy it so much and she is definitely charting unknown territory here. Laurel wasn’t lying when she said she knew what she was doing (unlike that one time Trista Roderick kissed her during spin the bottle and almost completely missed her mouth) and it starts to make her forget how to breathe. Eventually Laurel's ministrations leave her so dizzy that it's all she can do to finally lower her hands on Laurel’s back.

When Laurel pulls away, Michaela lets out a whimper that surprises them both. Laurel winks and smiles at her.  "Just say the word Michaela and I'll be here." She presses a small kiss to her cheek then grabs her coat and heads out the front door.

It all started when they’d decided to play that ridiculous drinking game. 

* * *

It’s late but they all linger. After murders and stalkers, they’re always afraid to leave one another. Oliver suggests “Never Have I Ever” and Connor groans, knowing he’ll end up being the most drunk. 

“I’ll carry you home if I have to,” says Oliver as he winks. Connor smiles at him in that shy way that always seems so out of sync with how he comes off in every other area in his life.  It pulls at Michaela’s heart and she’s surprised at how fond of the couple she’s become. 

Laurel grabs glasses from Michaela’s cabinet and Michaela is struck by how much the other woman’s familiarity with her space doesn’t bother her (at least, not anymore). They sit around the small coffee table in Michaela’s living room and Oliver starts. 

“Never have I ever hooked up on a plane.”

Connor rolls his eyes as he takes a sip. Laurel takes one too. Michaela turns to her and raises her eyebrows. Laurel shrugs. “You gotta try everything once.”

Michaela nods and tries to think of her ‘never.’ There are too many and ever since she revealed her lack of orgasms, games like this make her nervous. She’s suddenly very grateful it’s just the four of them. “Never have I ever had sex with my TA.”

She tries to stop her eyes from bugging out of her head as all three of them take a sip. Connor chuckles as he raises his eyebrow at Oliver. Oliver wiggles his eyebrows and winks back at him. 

Connor is up and takes a few minutes before stating, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender and disliked it.”

When Michaela raises her glass to drink, Laurel lets out a gasp and there’s an intense concern in her eyes. It’s the same one she had when they discussed orgasms. 

When Michaela finishes her sip, Laurel speaks. “You were kissing the wrong girl Michaela.”

Michaela scoffed. “It was high school and honestly it’s not something I’ve ever considered doing again.”

Laurel looks almost offended as she asks, “Why not?”

Michaela sighs. “It’s your turn.”

Laurel nods slowly but Michaela knows she’ll only bring it up later. “Never have I ever hooked up with two guys at once.”

Connor takes a sip, and they continue their pattern.  

They play a few rounds and no one is surprised when Connor starts to slur his words a little and Oliver declares it a night. He hugs Michaela and kisses Laurel on the cheek as they say goodbye.

When Michaela turns from the door, Laurel has one arm crossed in front of her with her index finger resting on her lip with the other hand. A stance Michaela has seen many times before when Laurel is trying to make a decision. 

She finally looks up at Michaela. “So if you kissed a woman who knew what she was doing, do you think you’d like it?”

Michaela crossed her arms and tilted her head. She shrugged a little as she considered it. “I’m not sure. Like I said, I never thought about doing it again.”

Laurel looked at her for a moment before dropping her arms and heading toward the door. “Well if you ever want to try it, just tell me.”

Michaela whipped around to face her. “Scuse me?”

Laurel shrugged. “I’m just sayin if you want to, I’m willing.”

Michaela’s eyes widen and she starts to gesture wildly with her arms. “Is this your way of coming onto me or something? I gotta say it’s lacking and kinda creepy.”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Michaela, I’m just trying to...” She sighed. “I know you’re not always the most adventurous or experimental kind of person but I want to help where I can.” She pulled her right shoulder up and held one of her palms up. “Besides how will you know if you don’t try? And we’re friends at least. You can trust me.”

Michaela fidgets with her hands and looks at the floor. She’s lying when she says she’s not curious. Moreover, she’s wondered ever since that orgasm discussion what it might be like with Laurel. She’s never seen anyone look at her with that kind of concern and somehow she just thinks they might be good together.  It’s a risk she’s not sure about taking though. She doesn’t make friends, real friends easy and she doesn’t want it to get awkward. 

She hears Laurel open the door. “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel-

“Yes,” whispers Michaela with her eyes still turned to the floor.

Laurel closes the door and drops her bag. “Yes what?”

Michaela finally looks up. “I want to try.”

And that’s how Michaela found herself panting in her doorway, wondering how she might ever be in the same room with Laurel again without kissing her.

* * *

She becomes addicted to the feel of Laurel’s hair in her hands and the endearments in Spanish Laurel whispers when she starts to move from Michaela’s lips to her jawline. Laurel isn’t always gentle and Michaela would get bored if she was but she’s always considerate, making sure Michaela is o.k. with whatever they’re doing and Michaela finds out there’s not much she’ll say no to.

The first time Laurel’s hands move lower than her waistline, all she registers is that it feels good and the first time her own hands do the same to Laurel, she’s surprised by how much Laurel’s low moan excites her. 

It’s in the third time they’re tangled up in each other in Laurel’s bed that she finally concedes, “You were right. I was kissing the wrong girl.”

Laurel laughs full and loud and Michaela adds it to the list of things she’ll probably never get enough of.


End file.
